Talk:Haoh Game Special
Book list Here is a (incomplete) list of the Haoh Game Special (覇王ゲームスペシャル) series, for those interested on it: #Garō Densetsu 2: Aratanaru Tatakai Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (餓狼伝説2 新たなる闘い 必勝攻略本) #Rockman 6: Shijōsaidai no Tatakai!! Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン６ 史上最大の戦い！！ 必勝攻略本) #Ganbare Goemon 2: Kiteretsu Shōgun Magginesu Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (がんばれゴエモン2 奇天烈将軍マッギネス 必勝攻略本) #Rockman X Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンＸ 必勝攻略本) #Aladdin Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (アラジン 必勝攻略本) #Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ファイアーエムブレム 紋章の謎 必勝攻略本) #Super Robot Taisen EX Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (スーパーロボット大戦ＥＸ 必勝攻略本) #Koushiki Guidebook - J League Super Soccer Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (公式ガイドブック Jリーグスーパーサッカー 必勝攻略本) #Rockman's Soccer Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンズサッカー 必勝攻略本) #SD Gundam GX Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (SDガンダムGX 必勝攻略本) #Super Street Fighter II Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (スーパーストリートファイターII 必勝攻略本) #Bijo to Yajuu Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (美女と野獣 必勝攻略本) #Garō Densetsu Special Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (餓狼伝説SPECIAL 必勝攻略本) #Rockman World 5 Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンワールド5 必勝攻略本) #Samurai Spirits Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (サムライスピリッツ 必勝攻略本) #Mother 2: Giygas no Gyakushū Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (MOTHER2ギーグの逆襲 必勝攻略本) #FEDA: The Emblem of Justice Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (FEDA エンプレム オブ ジャスティス 必勝攻略本) #Mickey and Minnie: Magical Adventure 2 Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ミッキーとミニー マジカルアドベンチャー2 必勝攻略本) #Koushiki Guidebook - Daikaijū Monogatari Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (公式ガイドブック 大貝獣物語 必勝攻略本) #Super Donkey Kong Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (スーパードンキーコング 必勝攻略本) #Rockman X2 Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマンX2 必勝攻略本) ISBN4-06-329221-5 *24 - Koushiki Guidebook - J League Super Soccer '95 Jikkyou Stadium Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (公式ガイドブック Jリーグスーパーサッカー’95 実況スタジアム 必勝攻略本) *27 - Daytona USA Official Guide Book *31 - Akumajou Dracula XX Holy Bible Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (悪魔城ドラキュラXX HOLY BIBLE 完全攻略ガイド) *32 - Battle Robot Retsuden Official Tactical Hand Book *33 - Bounty Sword Koushiki Kouryaku Guidebook (バウンティ・ソード 公式攻略ガイドブック) *35 - Super Mario: Yoshi Island All 100 ___ Guide (スーパーマリオ ヨッシーアイランド オール100点攻略ガイド) *40 - SD Gundam G NEXT Level Up __ (SDガンダムG NEXT レベルアップ読本) *56 - Rockman X3 Shinpan Kouryaku Shirei File (ロックマンX3 ［改訂新版］ 攻略指令ファイル) *64 - Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu ____ (ファイアーエムブレム 聖戦の系譜 常勝無敗への道) *65 - Daikaijū Monogatari II Official Guide Book (大貝獣物語II 公式ガイドブック) *75 - Rockman 8: Metal Heroes Hisshou Kouryaku Hon (ロックマン8 メタルヒーローズ 必勝攻略本) *77 - Wild Arms ___ Guidebook the Complete (ワイルドアームズ 公式ガイドブック ザ・コンプリート) *84 - Rockman Battle & Chase Saisoku Ou Yousei Manual (ロックマン バトル＆チェイス 最速王養成マニュアル) *93 - Rockman X4 X to Z Kouryaku File (ロックマンX4 X to Z 攻略ファイル) *104 - Medarot Kabuto Kuwagata __ Version Taiou Koushiki Guidebook (メダロット カブト・クワガタ両バージョン対応 公式ガイドブック) *113 - Rockman DASH: Hagane no Boukenshin Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンＤＡＳＨ 鋼の冒険心 完全攻略ガイド) *115 - Biohazard 2 ___ Manual (バイオハザード2 死街地脱出マニュアル) *159 - Grandia Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (グランディア 完全攻略ガイド) *162 - Medarot 2 Kabuto Kuwagata ___ Version Taiou Koushiki Kouryaku Guide (メダロット2 カブト・クワガタ両バージョン対応 公式攻略ガイド) *170 - Pocket Monsters Kin Gin ___ Trainer Guide (ポケットモンスター金・銀　最強トレーナーガイド) *180 - Zelda no Densetsu: Majora no Kamen __ (ゼルダの伝説 ムジュラの仮面 完全攻略の書) *185 - Rockman X: Cyber Mission Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンＸ サイバーミッション 完全攻略ガイド) *188 - Rockman X5 Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンＸ5 完全攻略ガイド) *192 - Rockman X2: Soul Eraser Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンX2 ソウルイレイザー 完全攻略ガイド) *197 - Rockman X6 Kanzen Kouryaku Guide (ロックマンX6 完全攻略ガイド) --''Quick'' (u•t) 03:06, December 6, 2012 (UTC)